Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Masters of the Mutation
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Masters of the Mutation is a fan series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The series' universe is more or less a mix between the IDW universe and the new (2012) TMNT cartoon. The genre is planned to be action, teen drama, comedy-drama, science fantasy, and martial arts. In this series, the Foot Clan is a group of mobsters and assassins founded by Shredder. Plot When doused in a canister of ooze, four turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael, are becoming anthropomorphic, while Hamato Yoshi becoming a humanoid brown rat. Splinter raised them and taught them ninjutsu and with the help of their human allies, April and Casey, the turtles must defeat their most dangerous foe, the Shredder, and his army of mobsters and assassins, the Foot Clan. They also must face some new enemies, make new friends and will discover that there are other mutants just like them. Characters Main Characters Hamato Clan Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''- A team of anthropomorphic mutant red-eared slider turtles who were hidden ever since their mutations within the sewers of New York City and usually go up to the surface only in the night time. * '''Leonardo/Leo (voiced by Seth Green) - Considered a favored student for Splinter. He is very calm, courageous, and enthusiastic, yet he's nearly ready to be a true leader of the team. He meditates in his spare time. He harbors strong romantic affections for an incredibly skilled female ninja called Karai, whom she is considered as his primary love interest and sweetheart. He also wears a blue mask, different in that it covers the entire top portion of his head and has a white Japanese symbol design across the back, and fights with twin katana swords. His mask is a reference to the same mask worn by Leo in The Next Mutation series. * Raphael/Raph (voiced by Christopher McCulloch) - The team's hot-headed jerk. He is crude and aggressive most of the time, usually mocking Michelangelo at his most "humorous" times. He can somewhat rival Leonardo. He is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. Though he's the strongest, his anger acts as a weakness for him. He wears a red mask and fights with twin sai daggers. * Donatello/Donnie (voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas) - The genius and tech guru on the team. He is the least violent, but is more than willing to defend his brothers and friends. He wears a purple mask and fights with a single Bo staff. * Michelangelo/Mikey (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - The carefree and laid-back party dude. He is the first of the turtles to taste pizza and uses both of his catchphrases, "Cowabunga" and "Booyakasha". He is the least mature of the group and always makes pranks, but when it comes to defending his brothers and friends, Mikey knows when to get serious. He wears an orange mask and fights with twin nunchucks, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) April O'Neil (voiced by Colleen Ann Villard) Casey Jones (voiced by Nolan North) Hamato Miwa/Karai/Kiba (voiced by Kim Mai Quest) Mighty Mutanimals - A team of mutant animals who are the allies of the Ninja Turtles. Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Fanmade series